


It Definitely Could Be Worse

by TheShipSailsItself



Series: Charmed Reboot Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Stab Wound, Whumptober 2019, whumptober 2019 stab wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: Whumptober 2019: Day 8 - stab wound





	It Definitely Could Be Worse

He hears the clatter of the blade hitting the stone floor before he feels fiery burn in his side. His assailant’s eyes widen in abject fear just before he’s sent flying into deep into a nearby alcove. Harry winces at the sound of the man striking the stone statues. The whimper that echoes from the depths does not bode well for the demon’s acolyte. Whatever shape Harry is in, unless the Whitelighter or Mel can quickly find a balm for Macy’s pain and rage, the acolyte will fare far, far worse.

Were it not for decades of striving for the ‘greater good’ Harry might leave the despicable man to his well-deserved fate. Harry presses a hand against his wound and sucks in a breath both at the pain and the disappointment of ruining such a finely made waistcoat. This much blood will not be removed by anything short of magic. He sighs and mutters reminders to himself about personal gain. 

His two younger charges are suddenly under his arms supporting him. He hadn’t even realized they were in the room. Or that he could no longer ambulate on his own. How strange, that.

“It’s gonna be okay, Harry. We’ve got you.” Maggie or Melanie assures him. Their face or faces swim in front of him. He notes their matching expressions of worry and wonders exactly how bad could the situation be before also noting the stone floor rushing at him at an alarming speed.

“Maggie! What the hell??”

“I’m sorry! He’s really heavy and I lost my grip!”

Good lord, could this day get any worse?


End file.
